Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are commonly used as light sources in various applications. The main functional part of an LED may be a semiconductor chip comprising two injecting layers of opposite conductivity types (p-type and n-type), and a light-emitting active layer for radiative recombination in which injection of carriers takes place. The semiconductor chip is usually placed in a package that provides electrical connections between the LED chip and the outside world, in addition to protection against vibration, mechanical shock, and overheating. The protection provided by LED packaging against vibration, mechanical shock, and overheating is essential with respect to the reliable operation LED-based light emitting devices.